1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary brake light switch and more particularly pertains to activating the brake lights of a vehicle when the vehicle is idling and de-activating the brake lights of a vehicle when the vehicle is accelerating with a secondary brake light switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brake light switches is known in the prior art. More specifically, brake light switches heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling the activation or de-activation of the brake lights of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,750 to Shames discloses a vehicle brake warning light system accelerator pedal switch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,587 to Berger et al. discloses a brake stop light circuit arrangement for a vehicle having electronic diesel control. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,599 to Mitchell et al. discloses a throttle position sensor advanced brake light device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,095 to Scott discloses a vehicle deceleration alert system. U.S Pat. No. 5,210,522 to Hoekman et al. discloses an early warning brake light actuated by the accelerator pedal.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a secondary brake light switch that enables the brake lights of a vehicle to be de-energized when the vehicle is accelerating and enables the brake lights of a vehicle to be energized when the vehicle is idling.
In this respect, the secondary brake light switch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of activating the brake lights of a vehicle when the vehicle is idling and de-activating the brake lights of a vehicle when the vehicle is accelerating.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved secondary brake light switch which can be used for activating the brake lights of a vehicle when the vehicle is idling and de-activating the brake lights of a vehicle when the vehicle is accelerating. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.